Teoría pingüinesca
by AidaZamayoa
Summary: Todos hubiéramos querido saber por que Kowalski es él más inteligente, tener idea del como nació en Skipper ese innato liderazgo, del porque Rico no posee tanto vocabulario y descubrir como ese huevo perdido (Cabo) se separó de su familia, ¡Mi versión de la historia!. Con participación especial de los padres de Cabo y Rico. One-shot.


**Nota de autor: Los personajes no me pertenecen , son creación de Nickelodeon y de Tom McGrath. Historia basada de la película con hipótesis mías y nada mas.**

 **Teoría pinguinesca:**

La Antártida, un inhóspito ambiente, más sin embargo, incluso ahí, en el trasero congelado de la Tierra, encontramos vida.

Y no solo cualquier vida, sino una de tantas bellezas extraordinarias, pingüinos.

Vida tambaleante, juguetona, alegre, bonita y gordita. Los pingüinos son juguetones payasos de nieve, sobrevivientes de un hogar casi inhabitable.

Y como toda excepción a la regla, como todo ser sobresaliente de su especie, cuatro pingüinos nacieron para ser diferentes, para ser la elite de elite, los mejores agentes del espionaje, héroes de la vida, protectores de animales en peligro, exponiendo su vida por delante.

Más sin embargo, su fuerza como equipo, no nació de la noche a la mañana, nació de un amor puro e incondicional, hombro con hombro, aleta con aleta, sobreviviendo juntos, formando una familia.

Aunque claro, nada fue fácil, y es eso lo que yo voy a relatar.

Todo comenzó con el líder del equipo, en aquel entonces, Skipper acababa de nacer, era el hijo menor de una pareja vieja de pingüinos. Su madre y su padre no lo recibieron como lo esperaba, al contrario, apenas nació el polluelo y los papas pingüinos siguieron con su ruta acompañados de un montón de pingüinos más.

En cuanto él bebe salió de su cascarón, notó que quienes lo empollaron ya se encontraban a un metro de él, luego su mirada descubrió que estaba rodeado de montones de huevos y que varios padres se encontraban a la espera de sus hijos, cuando estos nacían llevaban a su polluelo hijo de la aleta para mostrarle el camino.

Pero por alguna razón Skipper no quiso seguir a sus padres, y estos, no hicieron nada por llevar a su hijo pues, estaban tan viejos y cansados que un polluelo más o un polluelo menos, les daba enteramente igual.

Skipper sentía, que él era diferente, que había algo en él que lo hacía único, ¿Era la soledad, quizás? No lo sabía, y él al nunca reconocer el verdadero rostro de sus padres. Nunca hiso nada por encontrarlos, ni tampoco le preocupó.

Skipper descubría con el paso de sus observaciones, que la naturaleza de los pequeños era el de seguir a los seres que les habían dado la vida y que a su vez la vida de pingüinos parecía estar basada en una vida de individualidad pero en conjunto.

Y así fue como este primer pingüino aprendió por las malas que la supervivencia lo era todo.

El pingüinito trataba de descubrir los secretos de la vida y la naturaleza, entender su existencia en el mundo, por ello durante sus primeros dos días de vida, el pequeño se dedicó a observar.

Los pingüinos adultos anidaban con naturalidad uno o dos huevos, algunos ponían el huevo en sus patas para darles calor, otros solo llegaban a supervisar, lo más interesante era que cuando nacía un huevo, el otro lo dejaban allí a la intemperie. También escucho muchas conversaciones, allí se dio cuenta que todo era natural, que habían reglas, reglas donde el más rápido, el más fuerte, sobrevivía.

-Quiero esperar a que mi otro hijo rompa el huevo- Dijo una pingüina.

-Querida- Tranquilizaba el esposo- Ya sabes cómo son las cosas. Cuando una pareja pone dos huevos solo uno debe nacer y sobrevivir, y el que tarda en romper su cascarón es porque tardara en independizarse y no podrá adaptarse a la ruda vida en la Antártida.- Los papas pingüinos se llevaron al polluelo nacido para dejar al que aún estaba en el huevo.

El polluelo que observaba iba hacer algo por ese huevo, pero accidentalmente un pingüino lo pasó a traer haciendo que el huevo resbalara y desapareciera de su vista. El final de ese ser vivo, fue la muerte.

-"Independizarse" "Supervivencia" "Adaptarse" "El más rápido, ágil y fuerte"- Esas palabras de muchas de las conversaciones que el pingüino escuchaba, quedaron muy grabadas en su memoria. No estaba de acuerdo con mucho de lo que observaba y ya se daba cuenta de lo injusto que era la vida. ¿Y cuantos años tenía? Solo cinco días de nacido.

-¡Es lo maravilloso de ser pingüino!- Decía otro pingüino papá algo fastidiado cuando nació su hijo- Los pingüinos crecen, se desarrollan, maduran e independizan rápidamente.

-Familia querías, atente a las consecuencias- Abofeteo la esposa cuando tomo a su cría. Eso le causó gracia al polluelo observador.

Al sexto día de nacido, la mirada del pequeño fue robada por unos amorosos padres que arrullaban a un pequeño huevo, estos a diferencia de otros, esperaban con ansias el nacimiento de su hijo. Lo cual fue de admirar para Skipper, nunca había visto tanto amor incondicional.

La mujer pingüino fue por comida mientras que el papá sé quedaba arrullar, todo parecía estar perfectamente bien hasta que el señor pingüino se resbaló provocando que el huevito cayera.

Instintivamente el pequeño pingüino se deslizó hacia donde estaban los pingüinos con la intención de salvar al huevo de una terrible caída. Lo cual no pudo hacer. El huevo cayo abriéndose, la mujer pingüino alcanzó a ver la escena y se acercó con velocidad hacia al huevo caído, milagrosamente, notaron como un pequeño pingüino salía dentro de los pedazos del cascarón. El polluelo que trato de salvar al huevo no vio el nacimiento ya que había cerrado sus ojos por el miedo.

Los padres preocupados, pero aliviados, levantaron a su hijo para darle un beso en la frente. El pequeño solo gruñía y balbuceaba y al parecer era imposible que articulara palabras completas. Su lengua lo mantenía afuera de su boca y su respiración era entre cortada como si estuviera hiperactivamente cohibido.

La mamá pingüino lloro en el hombro de su marido.- Te llamaras Rico- le dijo papá pingüino a su hijo. – Porque serás Rico de muchas virtudes. Y tú…- Se dirigió al pingüino que intento salvar a Rico de la inevitable caída- ¿Dónde están tus papas?

El pingüino alzo los hombros en señal de no saber- Bien, ¿Tienes nombre?- El pingüino negó.- Te llamaras Skipper. Y así fue como Rico y Skipper recibieron nombres.

Durante dos días, los papas de Rico adoptaron a Skipper como su hijo, los dos pingüinos bebes parecían entenderse a la perfección muy a pesar de que Rico tenía problemas para comunicarse.

La única forma en la que Skipper robaba la atención de Rico era contándole alocadas historias, solo así el pequeño parecía olvidar su ansiedad de romper y destruir cosas que se encontraba a su paso.

Ese mismo día, los papás pingüinos se fueron por comida diciéndoles que nunca salieran de los témpanos de hielos, y mucho menos que nadaran en el agua. Los señores nunca regresaron. Los polluelos nunca supieron que fue de ellos, esperaron días pero nunca volvieron, entonces, al quinto día de esperar decidieron buscar.

Mientras buscaban a los padres de Rico, encontraron a un ser humano estudiando un huevo, Rico y Skipper se escondieron para observar lo que el humano hacía, el huevo tenía unos enormes audífonos alrededor de él, de donde salía diferentes ruidos, clásicas canciones y explicaciones de muchas cosas.

En fin, Skipper y Rico no sabían cuánto tiempo ese ser humano había estado manipulando al huevo, pero era claro que lo había sacado de su nido o de donde estuviera, para hacerle cosas horribles, o eso pensaban ellos, lo que no sabían era que el humano estaba haciendo un experimento con el pingüino para desarrollarle una inteligencia diferente a de toda ave pingüinesca.

-Ahora vuelvo Kowalski- Fue lo único que escucharon de los labios del humano antes de robarse el huevo. Cuando el científico volvió, el huevo ya no estaba.

El ser humano se entristeció, su intención era llevarse al pingüino cuando naciera y demostrarle al mundo sus investigaciones.- Muy bien, a trabajar de nuevo.- Concluyo el científico.

Cuando los pingüinos bebes pusieron el huevo robado en un lugar a salvo, decidieron ir por comida ya que morían de hambre, cuando regresaron el cascaron estaba abierto.

Desesperadamente buscaban al bebe pingüino entre todos los niños pingüinos, hasta que encontraron al bebe pingüino hablando de una manera extraordinariamente formal e inteligentemente incomprensible para los otros dos pingüinos.

-Al parecer estamos en la Antártida. El hogar natural de los pingüinos. Aunque me siento raro, incompatible con todas estas mentes inferiores- Decía presumidamente el recién nacido-

-Bienvenido al club de los incomprendidos. Tu nombre es…- Skipper tenía la esperanza que fuera el polluelo que salvaron.

-Kowalski- Saludó- tengo la impresión de que me llamó Kowalski.- Rico abrazó a Kowalski "¡Claro que es él!- Pensaba el hiperactivo.

Tres meses después los pingüinos bebes, Skipper, Kowalski y Rico, se convirtieron en grandes amigos, se les dificultaba sobrevivir sin una protección adulta en aquel lugar, pero los tres se la apañaban solos para siempre salir ilesos.

Tenían locas ideas, juegos extraños, una indiferencia por los otros pingüinos, un enorme sentir de que los tres habían nacido para ser diferentes.

Los tres tuvieron que madurar solos, aprendiendo a errores, sustos, peligros y al filo de la muerte. Como esponjas aprendieron todo lo que tenían que aprender, en especial Skipper, quien innatamente tomo un papel de liderazgo.

En una ocasión mientras buscaban comida,- ilesos de ser atrapados por los humanos-, habían tenido que luchar por su comida, incluso en una ocasión habían tenido que sobrevivir al ataque de una foca leopardo

A partir de ese momento, la vida de esos tres pingüinos comenzó a tener sentido.

Como todo en la vida, mientras unos tienen el mejor día de su vida, otros tienen el peor día de todos, ese mismo día la vida de otros pingüinos también fue marcado para siempre.

En medio de la Antártida, en un lugar muy, muy lejano de donde estaban Skipper, Rico y Kowalski, una pingüina se encontraba cuidando a dos pequeños huevos, su felicidad era demostrada por su sonrisa, mientras que alternativamente posaba a uno de los huevos entre sus patas.

-Mis hijos, mis primeros hijos- decía la joven fascinada- Ustedes complementan mi mayor anhelo, tener una familia feliz.- Le hablaba a los huevos como si la estuvieran escuchando- Crecerán a mi lado, los cuidare, les daré mucho amor, comida, y seremos muy felices siendo una gran familia. Una hermosa y linda familia- Recalcaba ella.

-Paty, los harás sensibles con tanto amor-El papá pingüino dejaba un pecado a los pies de su pareja- Come un poco, ellos necesitaran una madre fuerte y sana- Le sonrió tomando al huevo que no estaba en las patas de su esposa.

-Yo estoy emocionada, porque estas criaturas nos llenaran de mucha luz cuando nazcan- ¿Verdad pequeño?- Tocaba el huevo que ella tenía, acariciándolo.- El calor que yo les doy será nada a comparación de todo el calor que ellos me darán cuando estén abrazándome, Danny.

El aludido rio también acariciando el huevo que estaba cuidando.- Serás una gran madre, Paty.

La pingüina dejo a un lado el huevo que tenía para abalanzarse hacia su pareja en un abrazo-¡Seremos una gran familia!, llenos de pingüinitos corriendo alado de nosotros, una familia, Danny. Una familia.- Su voz llenaba de esperanza a los dos huevitos.

De pronto, el aludido sintió un poco de nieve en su cabeza, se daba cuenta que a lo lejos una bola de nieve venia cayendo de la montaña, alrededor de la bola de nieve venían más tras el, parecido a una avalancha.

-¡Paty, corre!- El pingüino empujo a su esposa para luego tomar de entre sus patas al huevo que el tenia, la mamá pingüina también tomo al huevo que había dejado pero para entonces la nieve estaba cerca de alcanzarlos.

Lamentablemente, la nieve los alcanzó, el pingüino logro mantenerse junto al huevo, cuando salió de entre la nieve diviso el lugar para encontrar a su esposa.

-¿Paty?- Preguntaba preocupado pues hasta arriba de la nieve sobresalía una aleta, también noto que a lo lejos más bolas de nieve venían rodando hacia ellos, más grandes y más números que las que habían bajado segundos antes.

-¡Paty, vamos, levántate y vamos!- Sacó a su esposa de entre la nieve, desesperado por salvar su vida y la de ella.

Aun medio consciente, la pingüina logro ayudar para levantarse, quitaba la nieve de su alrededor con la aleta que no sujetaba a su esposo, tras salir noto que su huevo no estaba allí.

-¡Mi hijo!- Chillo ella excavando con su aleta, el papá no dejaba a un lado el huevo que había rescatado, y la nieve estaba próxima, con el dolor de su corazón jaló a su esposa para correr, la nieve llegó justo donde estaban los pingüinos segundos antes, sin más, siguieron corriendo hasta mantenerse a una distancia considerable del peligro.

Vieron como toda la nieve cubría él lugar donde habían estado, después, Paty volvió al lugar para seguir buscando a su hijo- ¡Aquí debe de estar! ¡Si no lo encontramos morirá de frio! ¡Necesita de nuestro calor!

-Mi amor- Trataba de hablar el Pingüino Danny aun abrazando al huevo que había rescatado.

-¡Ayúdame a buscar, Danny! ¡Nuestro hijo está sepultado entre la nieve! ¡No sobrevivirá allí!

El pingüino dejó a un lado el huevo para abrazar a su esposa, en cuanto ella sintió el contacto físico de su esposo, se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar.- Tranquila- Le decía mientras que con su aleta acariciaba su cabeza- Tranquila, aún así sabes la regla de los pingüinos, solo debíamos quedarnos con uno.- Informo con el afán de hacerle sentir mejor.

-Por eso estábamos aquí, para cuidarlos y hacer lo posible de quedarnos con los dos, yo quería a los dos.

-Hay mucha nieve, puede ocurrir otra avalancha, lo mejor será que regresemos a dónde están los demás pingüinos y cuidar del que aún nos queda.

-Mi hijo- Sollozaba Paty, como si en ese momento la vida se desvaneciera en sus aletas.

Sin más, Danny, Paty, y el afortunado huevo que sobrevivió, se fueron de allí para tratar de construir una familia. Mientras que el pobre polluelo sepultado entre la nieve solo tenía dos opciones: Morir dentro del cascarón o luchar por salir y vivir.

Una semana después. Cuando Rico, Kowalski y Skipper apenas tenían cuatro meses, descubrieron que nuevamente tenían que mudarse. Una larga fila de pingüinos caminaba con rumbo fijo, parecía ser que los pingüinos sabían a donde se dirigían. Los bebés pingüinos aprendieron que los pingüinos solo vivían para seguir las reglas de la madre naturaleza, lo cual fastidiaba a nuestros tres personajes, en especial a Skipper.

Lo que no sabían era que gracias a que los obligaron a caminar en fila con todos los otros pingüinos, gracias a ello, encontrarían un regalo del cielo que les haría saber minuto a minuto que no todo seria de color gris. Encontrarían a alguien que les enseñaría que debían de estar agradecidos con la vida después de todo, y que no se necesitaban tener de unos padres para formar una familia pues aún estaban a tiempo.

Lo demás sucedió demasiado rápido, un huevo que provenía del horizonte desestabilizo a Skipper tirándolo hacia el suelo, el pobre huevo se direccionaba a una muerte segura, y fue ese día, como Rico, Kowalski y Skipper, se dieron cuenta para que habían nacido, y en que podían especializarse.

Lo más curioso de todo, no fue el hecho de haber sobrevivido en aquel barco, ni el hecho de haberse enfrentado a unas focas leopardo, lo maravilloso de ese día fue ver como un pequeño pingüino nacía del huevo que ahora, era suyo.

-Hola, ¿Ustedes son mi familia?- Pregunto esperanzado aquel recién nacido.

Los ahora héroes se miraron el uno al otro ¿Podían acaso, después de todo, formar una familia?

-No, no tienes familia y todos vamos a morir- Contestó crudamente el más inteligente de todos, Skipper le dio un aletazo.

-¿Sabes que tienes niño? No tienes a nosotros, nos tenemos uno al otro, si eso no es una familia, entonces no sé qué es.

En ese preciso instante, cuando Cabo dio su primera sonrisa sincera, se dieron cuenta que su suerte había cambiado. Jamás estarían solos, nunca más. Y el significado de la familia fue aún más importante para ellos.

Y es así, como nació de Skipper ese sentimiento paternalista y ese humor irónico por la vida, fue así como Kowalski recibió una dosis de intelecto, fue así como Rico descubrió sus habilidades y fue así como Cabo agradeció eternamente el estar vivo.

Pero sobre todo, fue así como cuatro seres vivos que sanguíneamente no son nada decidieron formar algo que por derecho les arrebataron desde el inicio: Una familia.

Una familia como ninguna otra.

 **Hola! Y aquí estamos arrancando el 2016. Espero que estén bien, y les deseo un año de éxito.**

 **Para quienes han leído " El mas traidor se lo leva todo" Quizás se dieron cuenta que use un pedacito de historia que escribí en un capitulo de ese fic. Mil disculpas. Pero me pareció prudente hacer un one-shot para esta teoría.**

 **No sé si haya continuación, pues tengo teorías del como llegaron a Nueva York, pero por ahora no lo haré, no deseo dejar fics a medias.**

 **Muchas gracias por permitirme estar en sus pantallas y compartir conmigo esta experiencia, de verdad. Gracias a cada lector, Este fandom lo hacemos juntos, como amantes de POM**


End file.
